Reasons why you love Sophia Blewgreen
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PBGETTE ! OS collectif pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire (comme dit ci dessus) à la Reine du TBC et surtout à notre amie comme pas deux : miss Sophia Blewgreen.


**Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous ici réunies pour fêter l'anniversaire de Cote de Pablo ! Joyeux anniversaire Zee ! **

**Héhé. Avoue t'y as cru. Avouue. Bon, bref, /sorssouslescoupsdesescollaboratrices/.**

**Un très très très joyeux anniversaire à notre sublime adorable auteure tricolore que même qu'on l'aime plus que Tony si on nous le demande. Teut ça vi. **

**En espérant que ce qui suit te plairaa ! **

**PS : à celles qui n'ont pas eu le temps de me le rendre, je le rajouterai plus tard, aucun problème :)**

**NOYEUX NANNIVERSAIRE SWEETIE WE LOVE UUU ! **

***sors les banderolles PBG forever avec un coeur iteut***

* * *

La journaliste arriva dans le café où il avait rendez-vous avec une jeune scientifique. Première étape de sa mission. La jeune femme était pile à l'heure. Après avoir commandé un café pour son interlocutrice et un cappuccino pour elle, elle démarra son entretien.

- Mademoiselle Ankou, j'ai été chargée de faire un papier sur la journaliste Sophia Blewgreen. Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous l'avez connue ?

- Pendant l'enquête sur le tueur à la plume. Elle faisait partie des témoins et moi j'aidais pour les analyses médico-légales.

- Vous lui avez parlé ?

- Très peu.

- Vous pouvez développer ?

- Elle m'a surtout parlé shopping, elle en est littéralement accroc.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit... Vous vous entendez bien ?

- Très bien même ! Demain, elle m'emmène faire les boutiques, pour voir où je trouve les habits de ma garde robe qu'elle trouve « originaux ».

- Votre couleur de cheveux l'est aussi.

- Vous trouvez ? Je l'adore !

- J'imagine, alors pour conclure, vous êtes amies Blewgreen et vous ?

- Ça ne saurait tarder, c'est une fille bien, très curieuse certes, mais géniale. Toujours là pour rire et hugger les gens. D'ailleurs, vous croyez qu'un blazer rose lui ferait plaisir pour son anniversaire ?

.

- Bonjour, Sasha. Vous êtes donc médecin à Bethesda et habitez Washington. Comment avez-vous connue Sophia Blewgreen ?

- Hum, bonjour, déclara-t-elle tout en se recoiffant légèrement. Oui, bonjour. Ça me fait bizarre d'être interviewée par une autre personne qu'elle. J'ai tellement l'habitude que ce soit Sophia. Elle m'interviewe même parfois sans que je m'en rende compte, c'est … étrange ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle est dans ma tête, parfois, voyez ? Tiens d'ailleurs, vous qui êtes journaliste, est-ce que vous avez suivi des cours de psycho, pour entrer dans la tête des gens ou pour deviner leurs pensées ?

- Heu … Non.

- Ouais. Désolée. C'est que j'ai plus l'habitude de poser des questions, à l'hôpital, plutôt que d'y répondre. J'ai rencontrée Sophia pour une sombre histoire de Plume, il y a quelques mois … Sophia, c'est un personnage. Elle met tout de suite en confiance. Même s'il me semble que j'étais soupçonnée au début … On a quand même tout de suite accroché. Et après l'enquête – je ne suis pas censée en parler donc je ne dirai rien. Elle a dû vous en parler, de toute façon, hum ? Haha, je m'en doutais – après l'enquête donc on a gardé contact.

- Huhum. Parlez-nous en un peu plus ?

- Elle est très chaleureuse, pas franchement discrète, mais c'est une vraie gentille. Incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, sauf si on touche à ses colocs, mais je ne vous apprends rien je pense … Très … fashion. Avec elle, on ne s'ennuie pas. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. On parle souvent par message. Enfin, on parlait souvent, depuis qu'on s'était rencontrées, mais je suis souvent indisponible ces derniers temps et heu … elle me manque. Beaucoup. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté avec joie de participer à cette enquête sur elle et sur son article « Plume » ! C'est une personne exceptionnelle. C'est elle qui m'a initiée à l'écriture, et qui m'a fait rencontrer des personnes géniales, indirectement ou non ; Ankou, Amy, Pline, Washington, Gwen, … Et qui m'a aussi fait rencontrer mon voisin, Anthony DiNozzo, héhé. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment grâce à elle mais, heu, comment dire … hum. Non. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, c'est compliqué à expliquer ! Bref, Sophia est drôle, sympa, attachante, et j'adore traîner avec elle pour faire chauffer nos cartes bleues en doudous, en chaussures … discuter avec elle ! Faire les fangirls sur les membres du NCIS. Et, heu, dites, tout ce que vous notez sur votre petit calepin, vous allez le raconter dans votre article ?

- Noooon.

- Et bien en fait, c'est arrivé quelques soirs qu'on fasse des petites soirées chez moi, comme je suis … enfin, vous allez comprendre par la suite ! J'habite en plein cœur de Washington, et mon voisin n'est autre que le séduisant agent du NCIS. Vous le connaissez, j'en suis sûre, votre petit sourire vous trahit. Et donc on était installées dans mon salon, avec coca et cookies maison, devant un épisode de JAG. A la fin, on était tellement à fond qu'on s'est mis en tête de mener notre enquête nous aussi, vis-à-vis de Tony –mon voisin – et de Ziva – sa collègue. – On a donc préparé notre coup. Elle ma relookée et passé ses Louboutins rouge vif et je suis allée lui proposer de sortir au bar en bas de notre immeuble. Il a accepté, et dès que nous sommes partis, Sophia a foncé chez lui. Oui parce qu'elle sait très très bien forcer une porte. C'est une journaliste, c'est normal, non ? … Disons que c'est normal au vu ce qu'on a vécu dans « Plume ». Donc elle est rentrée discrètement, et elle s'est mise à tout photographier au cas où quelque chose lui échapperait. Ensuite, j'ai fait semblant d'avoir complètement oublié mon portable, je suis remontée à notre étage en courant et je l'ai rejointe dans nos fouilles. Une amie, Ankou, nous avait filé une clé USB avec un logiciel pour télécharger tous les documents avec les mots clés nous intéressant. Oui parce qu'on avait des aides extérieures, aussi ! C'est Washington qui nous a montré comment ouvrir une porte, ne me demandez pas comment elle savait. Joly nous a prêté son appareil photo haute définition, Elen nous avait appris quelques techniques de self défense, Pauline nous avait préparé un plan de sortie au cas où on se ferait coincer et Amy nous avait motivée à trouver le plus d'infos possibles au sujet du « Tiva ». Ah, et Gwen nous avait appris comment baratiner quelqu'un le plus facilement et rapidement possible. Et puis, il faut dire qu'on avait déjà de l'expérience ultérieure. En 5 minutes, on avait fait le tour de l'appartement, passé le bonjour à Kate le poisson rouge, le tout sans pouvoir éviter des fous rires nerveux. La recherche de l'adrénaline, c'est fatal. C'est alors qu'on a entendu des bruits de pas dans l'escalier … on s'est ruées dehors, précipitées dans mon appartement après avoir fermée la porte. On a vu Tony par le judas hausser un sourcil en direction de ma porte, puis entrer dans son appartement un pli soucieux au visage. Il est sorti deux secondes plus tard pour frapper chez moi, une clé USB à la main … Oui, oui, on l'avait bel et bien oubliée sur son ordinateur … Je lui ai ouvert en prétextant une urgence téléphonique, pendant que Sophia se planquait dans la salle de bain. Il m'a crue, je crois, mais c'est une autre histoire … ensuite, on a regardé les photos qu'on avait prises dans son appartement avant de s'enfuir. Bon, résultat, on a rien trouvé de particulier, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marrées ! C'était un vrai boulot de journaliste comme Sophia sait le faire ! Si je le pouvais, je changerai de métier juste pour faire le sien.

- Que voudriez-vous lui dire à travers cette interview ?

- Huuum, prévenir toutes les agences que Sophia est une journaliste géniale. Constance le sait, c'est sûr, mais c'est juste au cas où elle aurait envie de la virer après un énième incident totalement indépendant de sa volonté. Et puis aussi faire son éloge, quand même, puis qu'un anniversaire c'est une belle occasion. Ainsi qu'un énorme succès littéraire pour un article. Et aussi énoncer les raisons qui font qu'on aime Sophia Blewgreen. Son humour, son TBC, son Tibbs, son AIPM, son Tabby, son Tiva, sa personnalité, son métier, sa facilité à attirer les évènements, sa gentillesse, sa façon d'écrire, et puis sa façon de protéger ses colocs, de faire des cookies, de faire les soldes, sa folie, son aptitude à nous faire nous réunir toutes ensembles le plus souvent possible, sa façon de gérer la panique, ses lancers d'ordinateur et de Louboutins, … sa façon d'écrire, une nouvelle fois. Son don de pouvoir nous transporter à chaque mot couché sur papier (ou ordi), de nous faire rêver, paniquer, pleurer, rire, AIPMiser, délirer et j'en passe. De nous faire voyager dans des histoires toutes plus prenantes, délirantes, et qu'elles soient fictives ou non. Cette fille est géniale. Puisse-t-elle encore écrire et fangirler avec nous encore loooongtemps ! Donc voilà. J'utilise cette méthode correspondant bien au monde du journalisme pour lui faire passer tout cela. En espérant que ça lui fasse plaisir.

- Le mot de la fin ?

- SOPHIA ON T'AIMEEEEUH ! C'est possible de lui envoyer un hug virtuel ? Et de lui dire qu'elle est en or massif ? Merci.

.

Inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air, la journaliste lança un regard inquiet à sa liste...et perdit deux teintes en réalisant qui était sa prochaine victime. Ou assassin.

Bon, elle devait être là vers 16h, après les cours...

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, cherchant du regard les traits de sa future interlocutrice, et distingua la demoiselle assise calmement sur son banc.

Et qui n'allait pas l'être encore très longtemps.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle rompit la distance entre elles, et l'interpella vivement :

-Mademoiselle DiNato ?

Une Amy profondément plongée dans la lecture d'une fiction releva un regard sévère vers la personne qui osait la déranger.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ?

La journaliste soupira, les mains crispées sur son dossier, tandis que la jeune fille l'inspectait consciencieusement.

-Une collègue de Sophia, je travaille dans la même agence qu'elle.

-Oh, dans ce cas, Sophia a encore engendré une attaque nucléaire contre votre agence ?

Un sourire fendit les lèvres d'Amy tandis qu'elle se levait de son banc et glissait sa tablette dans son sac à main.

-Hum non, pas tout à fait. En réalité, je voudrai vous poser une question.

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent.

-Je vous écoute.

-Pourquoi appréciez-vous Sophia ?

Silence.

-Je suis obligée de répondre ? Parce que c'est un peu contre nature ce que vous demandez là, marmonna Amy.

La journaliste s'humecta les lèvres.

-Mm oui, un peu, sinon Constance risque de me frapper sur les doigts.

Pour seule réponse, son interlocutrice mâcha lentement son chewing-gum.

-Va en falloir un peu plus pour me convaincre ma chère. En plus qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une psychopathe qui veut...Ah oui, jolie carte de journaliste. Mm. Bon. D'accord. La version longue ou la courte ?

-J'ai tout mon temps pour vous mademoiselle, sourit la journaliste en faisant signe à la jeune femme de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

Amy haussa un sourcil, jura silencieusement dans sa barbe, avant d'aller rejoindre bruyamment la collègue de sa colocataire, marquant bien son mécontentement.

-Hum, par où commencer...Sophia est ma coloc, donc c'est un peu normal que je l'apprécie vous voyez, sinon ça marcherait pas, on passerait notre temps à nous taper dessus...Quoi que, on le fait, c'est vrai, mais avec une certaine fraternité si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...Vous comprenez ce que je raconte au moins ?

-Oui oui, continuez.

-...Okay. Heu. Sophia est...Je l'aime beaucoup vous savez. On se ressemble. D'une certaine façon. C'est ma coloc', mon amie, ma grande soeur. Même si parfois j'ai l'impression d'être plus mature qu'elle...Euh dites, vous le dites pas à Sophia hein ?

-Non non, bien sûr.

-Mouais.

-Ensuite ?

-Ensuite, j'ai trop parlé, railla la jeune femme en se levant prestement. Passez une bonne journée, je dois aller préparer l'appart avec Pauline et WJ pour ce soir.

-Mais mademoiselle DiNato ….!

-Ciaaaaaaao !

.

Il commençait à faire nuit, en ce mardi soir. Nuit, oui, mais tout le monde n'avait pas encore fini sa journée. Dans ce bâtiment, PC à la main, une journaliste faisait face à une jeune femme.

Cheveux bruns lâchés sur les épaules, jean, chemise, basket, couteau à la main, Elen Taal était appuyée sur le mur et regardait la journaliste d'un air amusé. Impressionnant, la manière dont elle semble avoir peur de moi, songea l'Officier du Mossad.

Enfin, la journaliste, voyant que son interviewée ne ferait visiblement pas l'effort de s'assoir, ni de la quitter des yeux, ni de ranger son couteau qu'elle s'amusait à lancer et à rattraper par la lame, se lança finalement.

« Elen Taal, donc… Agent du Moss…

- - Officier ! coupa Elen, sèchement.

- - Désolée, répondit la journaliste, tentant d'éviter de se faire tuer par les éclairs que lançait les yeux de la « _gentille officier du Mossad_ ». Subitement, elle comprenait mieux, pourquoi Ziva et elle était si proches… Donc, reprit-elle, Furieuse, j'ai une question à vous poser…

- - Je sais que vous avez une question, sinon, je ne serais pas là.

- - Certes… Mais déjà, est ce que vous pourriez ranger votre couteau, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver face à des armes blanches, et je dois admettre que c'est assez… troublant.

- - Et la question? Interrogea l'Officier, sans prendre en compte les paroles de la journaliste –faisant même l'inverse de ce qu'elle escomptait. Devant le silence qu'observait cette dernière, Furieuse lança : vous savez, vous avez de la chance... Si je ne tenais pas autant à Sophia, je pense que je serais déjà partie, et que votre corps baignerait dans votre sang, ok ? Donc, la question exacte, et vite, j'ai un entrainement et un avion pour Paris qui m'attendent…

- - Ok, lâcha la journaliste en déglutissant difficilement, deux questions en tête « pourquoi faire ce métier ? » et « sortirais-je vivante de cette confrontation ? ». Donc, reprit-elle,pourquoi appréciez-vous cette Sophia ?

- - Vous savez que vous avec des drôles de questions ? répondit Elen, avant de prendre un instant de réflexion. »

« pourquoi j'apprécie Sophia, donc… vous connaissez un peu la psychologie, je présume ? Bon, vous connaissez un peu le paradoxe humain ? Vous avez là une partie de la réponse.

- - C'est-à-dire ? demanda la journaliste.

- - C'est-à-dire que je déteste les personnes qui me désobéissent, elle ne fait que ça. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui se mettent dans des situations inextricables, sans doute parce que je ne fais que ça, mais elle aussi.

- - Mais encore ? questionna la journaliste après un long silence, ponctué par le cliquetis des touches du clavier.

- - J'apprécie son côté touchant aussi. Elle camoufle derrière tout un lot d'actions une profonde sensibilité. On ne touche pas aux amis, sinon attendez vous à des représailles. J'aime ce côté, très Mossad, très militaire, très code de l'honneur. Regardez la relation qu'elle a avec ses colocataires… Elle a parfois du mal à se protéger tellement elle veut donner aux autres. Un peu « sauver des vies au dépend de la sienne »*.

- - Je vois…

- - Et puis, bon, elle est sympathique (à moins que ce soit parce que je travaille avec DiNozzo, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui trouve d'ailleurs...). Sans compter qu'avoir une amie journaliste, dans mon métier ça peut aider, vous savez contrôle de la presse, tout ça… non, je plaisante !

- - Vous avez un dernier mot, Furieuse ?

- - Ouais, je vais m'entrainer. Enfin, concernant Sophia, souhaitez lui un très joyeux anniversaire ! Dites-lui, simplement merci pour ces articles, remerciez là aussi pour sa présence rafraichissante, et n'oubliez pas de lui dire que la retraite n'est qu'à 65 ans !

- - Bien ! Merci Offi… répondit la journaliste en finissant de taper l'interview, alors que le claquement de la porte la fit relever le regard. Partie, elle était partie. Un coup de vent, cette Elen Taal. Non, corrigea-t-elle, un coup de feu.

*C'est la devise du GIGN

.

Evidemment, Washington-Jones était en retard... Bien qu'elle assurerait plus tard à la journaliste que "Non-non, c'est vous qui étiez en avance ! Je le sais, j'ai une montre digitale qui donne le jour et l'heure et qui me dit quand je suis en retard. Vous savez, comme le Lapin Blanc dans Alice et...". Bref, la journaliste leva un sourcil épilé en direction de Washington, qui avait une chaussure verte et l'autre noire, avec des chaussettes Taz le Diable de Tasmanie et les cheveux tellement bien coiffés qu'on l'aurait cru tout droit rentrée des Philippines.

-Bon, alors, on fait quoi ?

-On pourrait commencer par diagnostiquer votre daltonisme...

-Hein ?

-Rien, rien. Je disais juste que vous devriez vous asseoir pour vous éviter un anévrisme.

-Ah ?

Washington s'assit donc, perplexe mais joviale, comme à son habitude.

-Que pensez vous de Sophia BlewGreen ?

-Elle est belle et elle sent bon le câlin !

-Pardon ?

-Elle est belle et elle sent bon le câlin. Avec un accent circonflexe sur le "a".

-Euh..., oui, mais encore ?

-Sophia, c'est ma peluche. Elle est toute douce et ses cheveux ils glissent sous les doigts et elle a des yeux pleins de malice et son sourire il est tout doux et..

-Stop. Ca ressemble étrangement à une déclaration d'amour d'un CE1 à son enseignante. Vous commencez à m'effrayer.

-Mais non ! Sophia, c'est le Rayon de Soleil qui caresse le sable fin pour lui apporter chaleur et amour et touristes ! Sophia, c'est notre joie !

-Est-ce que vous... avez un autel en son honneur ?

-Non ! Mais... Washington plonge dans son sac à main et en extirpe une peluche Sophia. Je fais des doudous Sophia ! Regarder, c'est tout doux et les couleurs sont comme notre Grande Soeur chérie et...

-Vous avez pris vos médicaments ?

-En fait, le docteur Pitt ne veut plus que j'abuse de médicaments sucrés, à cause de mon intolérance au glucose... mais, il n'y a pas d'autres traitements donc...

-Donc, vous êtes condamnée ?

-Oui ! C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux être folle, et c'est la faute à mon médecin ! Et puis, Sophia est formidable !

-Voilà, revenez-en à Sophia. En quoi est-elle formidable ?

-En tout !

-Et en un chouia plus détaillé, ça donne ?

-Sophia a une âme pure et douce et chaleureuse et c'est une grande soeur pleine d'humour et de gentillesse. Elle veille toujours bien sur nous, elle nous borde le soir avec pleins de mots doux et d'histoires fabuleuses qui nous font rêver la nuit. Vous savez, avec un héros, de l'amour, du suspense, de l'aventure ! Et elle est tellement drôle ! Sophia est pétillante de tendresse et de facéties, et c'est l'être le plus gentil du monde. Personne ne peut égaler Sophia en quotient de câlinitude. C'est elle la plus mignonne et douce et gentille et elle me réchauffe le coeur tous les jours. C'est ma Grande Soeur à moi (et aux autres aussi hein !) et jamais je n'oublierai le jour où on s'est rencontrées.

-Une vraie amie, en somme ?

-Une SOEUR ! C'est encore plus qu'une amie. C'est ma meilleure amie. Et ma Grande Soeur. Et c'est la conteuse la plus fabuleuse de monde.

-Vos yeux étincellent d'admiration. C'est beau.

-C'est l'effet Sophia.

-Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ?

-Oui ! Entre la colocation, l'amitié, les séances relookings gratuites qu'elle me fait, l'éducation, les câlins, l'écriture et les discussions internet...

-Les discussions internet ? Mais, vous vivez ensemble !

-Oui ! Mais on discute aussi sur internet !

-Alors que vous êtes dans le même appartement ?

-Dans la même pièce aussi, parfois. C'est rigolo. Attendez ! Je dois sortir le gâteau ! Les filles m'ont chargées de le préparer !

-Ah, le fameux gâteau ! Combien de bougies ?

-Autant que de personnages sympas dans JAG ! C'est des bougies JAG fabriquées maison !

-C'est joli tout plein ! Et le gâteau à l'air bon.

-C'est du gâteau glacé choco blanc-framboises. Je pense que ça devrait le faire. Avec pleins de coca-light. Et vous remarquerez le glaçage !

-Rose, Bleu et Vert ! C'est bien pensé !

-Eh voui ! Rien n'est trop beau pour notre Sophia !

-Et bien, je vous laisse.

-Oh bin non ! Restez ! On lui fait un anniversaire surprise, faut que vous restiez pour crier "SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!" avec nous ! Sinon, c'est pas drôle...

-Elle va arriver bientôt ?

-Dans quelques minutes, pourquoi ?

-ET VOUS PENSIEZ QUE J'ETAIS EN AVANCE ?

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuteuh ! Vous faites peur au gâteau !

.

-Les filles, s'enquit une certaine journaliste en pénétrant dans son appartement, c'est hyper silencieux, que pasa ?

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SOPHIAAAA ! SUUURPRIIISEUH !

* * *

***prend toutes les filles et les ligote dans un hug collectif***


End file.
